


Grooming gone awry

by vanishing_apples



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears and Tails, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sappy as hell run while you still can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_apples/pseuds/vanishing_apples
Summary: Grimnir’s delighted trills and chirps were almost as sweet as the scent he was giving off…...Scent?“Shiva~. What are you thinking?”Stars above. If a pout could kill, Shiva would be dead many times over.





	Grooming gone awry

“Hnnngg… Nooo… Not the ears!”

Grimnir whined, his ears flicking to avoid the coarse bristles of Shiva’s tongue. All other means of escape had been terminated by four powerful appendages: two hands securing his wrists, another firmly pressed to his quivering lower back and the last grabbing the back of his head. Grimnir was effectively locked into place, defenseless against Shiva’s ruthless grooming routine. There was little else he could do but try to fold back his fluffy ears as close to his scalp as possible.

“I can’t clean the inside like this.” - Shiva growled in frustration, which was followed by several attempts at peeling Grimnir’s ear open again with his teeth.

_That’s the point…_ Grimnir rolled his eyes in equal vexation.

He loved spending time with Shiva. As his partner seemed constantly occupied with work and barely had the time of day to pay him any mind (despite his dauntless pestering), any attention, any display of affection at all was all the more precious. But once their intimate reading time evolved into grooming sessions, as it often did, Grimnir stopped having fun.

“Can’t we just stay like this without the licking? Your tongue is all sand-papery and I’m ticklish!” - He squirmed in Shiva’s lap, shaking his head to dodge subsequent attacks.

“It’s only because _you_ never groom yourself properly. With such a fine and long coat, how do you expect it not to mat? Now stay still, or else.”

The threat kept Grimnir pinned in place for a valiant five seconds. Once Shiva was done combing out the soft, silvery fibres on top and his tongue began to creep over an ear’s fleshy underside, however, the wind primal was back to flailing like a stranded fish.

“Nooooo…” 

Grimnir’s ears were folded tightly against his scalp again. Shiva huffed out an exasperated sigh.

“Fair enough. I will leave your ears alone, if you so insist.” 

“Huh...? For real?” 

Shiva giving up so easily was simply unheard of. The sudden resignation made Grimnir cautious, his soft gray ears still trying to lay as flat as possible. Almond-shaped pupils narrowed into slits in scrutiny, fixated on Shiva in search of any sign of a lie disguised as benevolence. 

“Yes. ‘For real’.” - Shiva released one of Grimnir’s wrists to pinch the bridge of his nose. With his sleek black tail whipping from side to side, he seemed adequately fed-up with the whole process. His other hands also fell away from their uncooperative hostage.

But Grimnir did not have the wisdom to escape right there, when the chance practically stared him in the face. In his mind, Shiva and Shiva’s compulsion to clean him somehow existed as separate entities. Being freed from the latter only meant he could enjoy the former’s company in peace.

“Yay!” 

And so he returned to purring against Shiva’s collarbone and rubbing his cheeks all over him so as to cover his partner in as much of his scent as possible. His defenses all but completely lowered, Grimnir’s ears had returned to their upright position. 

It took Shiva all of his willpower to suppress the contented rumbles in his chest from spilling out of his mouth. Grimnir being this affectionate seemed… odd. Of course, he had always been hungry for attention, but usually more of the verbal, less touchy kind. Grimnir was more the type to jump and scurry from the slightest _indication_ of romantic contact, mince his tongue from stuttering when teased, or rival the ripest of cherries in shade if deprived of the chance to escape from such perils.

Not that Shiva would complain. This sudden spike in physical neediness from Grimnir was adorable, and he would be a fool to put a stop to the way the wind primal kneaded his thigh, lined his jaw with little kisses and curled his fuzzy tail around his waist. Grimnir’s delighted trills and chirps were almost as sweet as the scent he was giving off…

_...Scent?_

“Shiva~. What are you thinking?” 

Stars above. If a pout could kill, Shiva would be dead many times over. 

_Stop spacing out. Pay attention to me!_ As if the intent could not be any more apparent, Grimnir had begun to lightly headbutt his chin. Every puff of air from his silky mop of silver hair sent a gulp of cloying sweetness down Shiva’s nostrils. 

“...Did you visit Europa’s and have her spray some odd fragrance on you again?”

“Huh? Nope. I haven’t seen her for weeks. What are you talking about?”

The scent seemed to grow stronger by each tick of the clock, intensifying in tandem with Grimnir’s increased rolling and rubbing against him. Shiva was very confused, especially when keeping his tongue off Grimnir suddenly became a mighty struggle. 

It felt awful to go back on his word, but technically, Shiva had promised nothing.

Grimnir yelped when he was suddenly flipped over and laid across Shiva’s thighs. The fire primal only needed one hand to secure both of his thin wrists, another captured his tail.

“Shiva!? What got into y- Eek!!”

The familiar coarseness of Shiva’s tongue dragged over the very tip of his tail made Grimnir stiffen in horrific realisation.

“No! You said you would stop...Ow!”

Shiva was no longer only grooming Grimnir, he was actively _nibbling_ at him. Pointed fangs scraped at the sensitive flesh hidden away by the voluminous coat of his tail, gnawing gently as if to savour. Every time Shiva’s teeth sank down or his tongue swiped along the tail, Grimnir would jolt with a mewl.

“That hurts!”

It didn’t actually hurt. Shiva took great care in assuring that his teeth did not break skin. But the effort did not stop Grimnir from feeling overstimulated. He was much more sensitive, even vulnerable, than usual, for some perplexing reason. Even Shiva’s hot breath blowing at the tips of his fur, pulling a few strands in the opposite direction of their growth felt like excessive force on the frayed nerves under his skin. Static pricked Grimnir along the spine like a thousand needles, coaxed from his lips tiny whimpers that sounded alien to his own ears.

Shiva, meanwhile, seemed mindlessly taken with the task of abusing Grimnir’s tail, his target being its root at his lower back where fine, silver fur thinned out into milky skin. Slowly, agonising slowly, he made it there, at which point the area had already flushed a vibrant pink.

“Mrreow!!”

Shiva’s rough tongue on the area sent white hot sparks up Grimnir’s back. His tail frizzled, each individual strand sticking straight out and rendering the appendage’s shape that of a big feather duster. 

His brain screamed for escape from the overstimulation, but his body refused compliance. It craved to chase the experience, let another morsel of excitement course through his veins with Shiva’s heat. Caught between two compulsions, Grimnir could only bury his face into a pillow and clutched at the sheets until his knuckles turned white. A futile attempt to brace himself against the assault of teeth and tongue to the sensitive small of his back. 

Grimnir’s cry at his first lick already left Shiva hankering for more. Each subsequent lick earned him a little jump, a whine, Grimnir’s thin hips raising themselves higher and higher to meet his tongue until the wind primal’s buttocks were up and trembling in his face. Grimnir was probably not even aware of his own hips swaying in an irrefutable display of temptation, his pheromone already strong enough that it caused Shiva’s eyes and mouth to water. 

“Grimnir.” - Shiva couldn’t take this any longer. Blood was collecting at his groin and he needed the approval to go further.

No response. Grimnir was too busy shivering into the mattress with his face hidden from view. 

“Grimnir. Shall we continue?”

More silence speckled with tiny whimpers. Shiva had no choice but to flip his partner over on his back. 

Grimnir was crying, possibly from frustration and embarrassment, his brows pulled together in a resentful scowl. Tears streamed down his reddened cheeks from puffy eyes. Shiva was momentarily stunned.

“Bully! I said I didn’t want any more grooming and you said ‘okay’ but then kept going anyway and now I… I…”

“...I apologise.” - Shiva was ready to unpeel Grimnir of his layers and dive into his supple flesh, but even such a tempting prospect was not worth making his lover so distraught. - “Perhaps it is best that we part and rest for the d-“

Soft lips cut off his subsequent words. They were clumsy but incredibly needy, pulling, sucking at his own, occasionally interrupted by the bumping of teeth. Quite desperate for his response. 

Shiva happily complied. Deepening the kiss when their rough tongues refused to slide over each other was awkward business, but it didn’t deter their passion. Plowing into the warmth of Grimnir’s oral cavern gave Shiva time to shuffle into a more convenient position - braced on top of him and hips far in between his lean thighs.

A bridge of saliva connected their lips as they parted. Grimnir’s eyes were glassy with tears and both of their breathing laboured. 

“You do realise the gravity of this decision?” - Shiva had already started pushing clothing off their bodies before he could finish the sentence.

Grimnir shook his head. Slim arms looped around his lover’s muscle-bound neck, chin hooked over his broad shoulder to hide his own lust-dyed expression. It also enabled him to better play with Shiva’s gorgeous, obsidian hair and admire his long, sleek tail.

“Nnnn… You’re wordy today.” - Grimnir purred as he coiled silky black hair around his fingers, forming silky ringlets. 

“Heh. Says the boisterous poet among us, with a special penchant for loaded verbosity, no less.” 

“Sh-shut up! Too noisy!” 

Shiva chuckled, briefly wishing he could see the scarlet blush that must have crept over Grimnir’s face. But the firm, irritated tug at his tail accompanied by a small hiss denoted his partner had had quite enough of the bullying.

“Alright. Don’t regret this later.”

His self-restraint could only maintain for so long, worn to its last fibre and snapped the moment Grimnir accepted him. Shiva promptly had the wind primal back on his stomach. Grimnir didn’t complain. The thought of allowing Shiva a clear view of how this unfamiliar surge of lust had contorted his expression mortified him. Having his bare buttocks so close to his lover’s face was embarrassing enough in normal circumstances, but compared to _that_ it was undoubtedly the lesser evil. 

Pulling the pale spheres apart, Shiva was slightly taken aback by how wet Grimnir had gotten on his own. Or rather, from mere superficial teasing to his lower back, of all things. The puckered bud was a rosy shade, convulsing ever so often as it pushed out clear beads of natural lubricant. Their sickly sweet scent hit Shiva like a hard punch and fanned the flame in his stomach.

Grimnir took in two of Shiva’s rushed fingers with unusual fervour. The soft, feverish walls of his insides showed no resistance upon their violation. Grimnir’s body only churned out more fluids at his rear to aid the process, the folds of his rectum sucking, pulling Shiva in deeper. His front also began to drip milky pearls.

“Shiva… I…” 

_I need more._ Grimnir’s tattered dignity let his plea be drowned out by a sob. He also knew full well it needn’t be said.

“I know.”

Shiva’s reassuring kiss planted into Grimnir’s hair soon turned into his ear being nibbled again. The wind primal mewled, his entrance clenching around Shiva’s fingers in response. 

The third and fourth finger entered with just as much ease. Grimnir was now producing an insane amount of lubricant which dripped down between his legs in visible strands. Shiva’s tail coiled around his cock, stroking it from tip to base in tandem with his fingers’ curling inside him. If Grimnir could spare half a thought for shame, the loud squelching between his thighs and the lewd noises flowing freely from his lips would have crushed him. But now a single-minded thirst for more stimulation monopolised his mind. 

Grimnir wanted _more_ things shoved into him. 

“Shiva…! I can still…” 

“...Grimnir, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I need it…!!”

To Shiva’s ears, Grimnir’s yowling had turned from pleading to authoritative. Like the pheromone, it triggered something within his biological makeup, unleashed some primal instinct to comply that he never knew laid dormant. The appearance of _tears_ when Grimnir momentarily turned around sealed their fate, wiping clean any hesitation that still lingered in Shiva’s mind.

And so the fire primal mobilised his last free hand. A fifth, then a sixth finger was forced into Grimnir’s body. He stopped at the seventh when the wind primal’s flesh no longer yielded. Soon, all of the digits moved, pushing and pulling their great collective bulk in and out of him, curling, stretching Grimnir’s insides until he was a sniveling pile wracked with ceaseless trembling. His thighs were a mess and so was the area of mattress between his legs - soaked with his semen from consecutive orgasms. 

Shiva could no longer take simply watching Grimnir’s skin ripen to a delectable pink as it beckoned his partaking. Three hands detached from his partner’s rear end, to the latter’s great disappointment (expressed with an unrestraint, crestfallen whimper), and took to their new tasks. One replaced his tail’s torturously feeble teasing at Grimnir’s crotch, enveloping his member in feverish pressure which threatened to melt. Two others snaked up his smooth chest to find hardened nipples. Grimnir mewled in equal parts pain and pleasure when the sensitive buds were mercilessly clenched between calloused fingertips, his head thrown back as he sobbed into the side of Shiva’s neck. The last hand maintained its vice grip on one of Grimnir’s buttocks, so hard supple flesh turned pale where it bunched up between Shiva’s fingers. 

The force was necessary to brace Grimnir’s small frame against the first, clean thrust into his body. A broken scream which tapered into a lustful moan seeped into his pillow, chopped short by a gasp upon Shiva’s second thrust. No number of fingers could compare to the solid, imposing mass of heat stretching and chafing his insides. Shiva was always bordering on the side of being just too much, no matter how thorough the preparation. And yet Grimnir’s rectal muscles - abused as they were - kept pulling him deeper _in,_ aiding each subsequent, faster, more desperate buckles of the fire primal’s hips, as if Grimnir’s body was hellbent on destroying itself with Shiva as its instrument. 

All of manners of vocalisations from Grimnir were reduced to wheezing heaves exiting his body as if Shiva’s weight was forcing air out of his lungs. A decisive clench around Shiva’s cock as Grimnir came sent him over the edge soon after as well, at which point his teeth sank into the wind primal’s ear to stifle his own moans. Grimnir’s whole body convulsed from the abuse his ear received, thighs completely gave out. His body wholly depended on Shiva’s bruising grip on his pelvis for support. 

They ended up slumped to the mattress together, with Shiva being careful to fall on his side so as not to crush Grimnir underneath him. Even with his muscles drained, the fire primal still managed to pull his spent partner on top of his chest, cradling him close to his still pounding heart. 

The afterglow of their intercourse dimmed out to make way for a very annoyed, even teary, Grimnir. 

“That bite hurt! What’s your problem with my ears!?”

Shiva made no further attempts to stop the irritated fists thumping on his chest than the languid pats paid to Grimnir’s head. It was just too cute: his eyes drank in the spectacle of Grimnir’s pout, his frizzled tail beating at the mattress and ears half twitching, half folded back with caution. 

“They were conveniently in my line of sight, so I did as instincts dictated.”

“Well, your instincts sucked!” 

“What do you suggest that I do to appease you, then?”

_An apology??_

Grimnir usually looked up to Shiva as the wise leader, but there were still times his lover’s sheer stupidity baffled him. He was suddenly immensely irritated.

“Urgh… Take this! You attacked my ears, so now _your_ ears will bear the brunt of my vengeful wrath!” 

Having managed to push himself up on wobbly arms, Grimnir lunged forward and latched on to Shiva’s thick, black ears. Shiva winced when pointed fangs grazed their undersides, but nonetheless allowed Grimnir to chew at the lobe to his heart’s content. He even offered his hands around his partner’s waist for additional support. 

Once the already glossy fur of Shiva’s left ear gleamed as it was drenched in his saliva, Grimnir repeated the treatment with the right. Seeing that it was hopelessly ineffective in even fazing Shiva, he began to litter the fire primal’s neck, shoulders and chest with angry little dents formed by his teeth. And then it happened: a throaty rumble from deep within Shiva’s chest that more than unnerved Grimnir.

“Oh no… Did I hurt you!? Sorry about that! I didn’t draw any blood, I swear! I can massage your ears so they’ll feel bette-”

Shiva was suddenly on top of him - hot breath flowing against his neck and into his hair. Grimnir had overstepped a line that he had not expected to cross.

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one who did not fully understand the potency of this sort of stimulation.” 

“Wait, wait! I understand now so calm down…” 

“Noisy.”

Shiva’s name being cried out was the last coherent instance of vocalisation from Grimnir for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Stress writing pwp no one asked for? Naaaaah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
